


the art of flirting on a hoverboard pt. 4

by AnnaRose26



Series: the art of flirting on a hover board [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, also revolver IS the best beatles album, do not @ me, this is the last part!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRose26/pseuds/AnnaRose26
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Boy and girl get into a bet over who can stay on a hover board the longest. It's a tale as old as time really.





	the art of flirting on a hoverboard pt. 4

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IT. THE LAST PART.

Weeks had passed since then.

Rami, Lucy and Joe hung out for the rest of the weekend then went back to their respective apartments on Sunday. Ivy seeing them off with hugs and promises that they would hang out more.

Work kept Ivy consistently busy but she could always rely on Joe to keep her entertained throughout the day or even text her reminders to eat or to take a break and catch a baseball game with him ("But the Yankees suck." "If I had known that was your opinion of the Yankees I would have run you over with that bike when I had the chance.")

Ivy and Lucy met up for a Happy Hour at their favorite bar weekly and Rami would join them occasionally. Whenever he was around he took great pleasure in reminding Ivy that she still had to go on a date with someone of his choosing. 

Every time he brought it up Ivy was tempted to casually say she wouldn't mind going on a date with Joe but always bit her tongue at the last minute and managed to convince Rami she couldn't possibly get away from work but she would soon. 

Sooner was to come the next day.

Ivy walked into the office with both hands full of drinks. It was her turn to pick up coffee for her team and as such, was burdened with glorious caffeine. 

That she was in danger of dropping at any moment. 

"Help...me..." she wheezed as she tried to balance both drink carriers and open the door with her index finger. 

Erin leaped up from her desk and scurried over to open the door, "DO NOT DROP THAT CAFFEINE." 

Ivy staggered to Erin's desk and dropped the drink carriers on them as she slumped against it. 

"I thought I wasn't going to make it. I saw my life flash before my eyes." 

"What did you see?" Erin asked distractedly as she searched for her name on the multitude of drinks before her.

"Memes." Ivy muttered weakly.

Erin laughed as she grabbed her coffee, "I can distribute the rest of these for you. I'll send a message in the group chat."

Ivy clasped Erin's hands in her own, "What would I ever do without you?"

"Oh, probably perish. Now, go. Get to work so I can enjoy my coffee in PEACE before the Jones's bring their twins in and I have to remind them AGAIN that just because they donated money doesn't mean their demon spawn get anything handed to them."

Ivy winced, grabbed her iced coffee and held it up in a silent salute, "Remind me to get you a raise."

Erin waved her off as Ivy ascended the stairs.

Erin craned her neck to make sure Ivy was heading down the hallway before she opened up her messages with Lucy,

**Erin: She's on her way to her office now.**

**Lucy: Perf. Now we wait.**

**Erin: Haven't we done enough of that?**

**Lucy: Some might even say too much waiting**

Erin chuckled to herself as closed out of her messages on her desktop and took a sip of her coffee. She sat back as she waited, for what she hoped, would be the last time. 

~

Ivy said hi to everyone she passed in the hallway as she checked her phone. She was kind of worried. Usually Joe would have texted her at this point asking her which mug she had chosen for the day (sloths in various yoga poses). 

She checked her messages, checked the signal. Upon seeing both were in perfect order sighed and pushed open the door to her office. 

The computer awoke with a soft _bing_ as Ivy took a sip of coffee. She was thinking about the meetings she had, the work that had to get done, the work that if it got done today would be great but if not wouldn't be the end of the world and the work that could be put off for the next few weeks. 

Ivy's computer screen lit up as she checked her phone again only to feel her stomach drop when no text from Joe was waiting for her. 

She opened her calendar to check out what was going on when she noticed that she had the whole day blocked out. 

When she clicked on the boxes to see what was scheduled they all said things that didn't make sense. 

**Yoga at 11:30.**

**Mani/pedi at 12:30.**

**Blowout at 2. **

**Dinner at 7.**

When she saw the dinner at 7 her eyes widened as she shot out of her chair so fast it crashed to the ground as she raced out of her office. 

Her coffee abandoned on her desk to grow cold.

~

"ERIN" 

Erin smiled around her cup as she calmly took a sip of her coffee and turned her phone so Lucy, who she had been FaceTiming, could see Ivy racing down the hall.

"Wow, she's booking it."

"The only other time I've seen her run this fast is when I messaged her to let her know her Harry Stylesvinyl had arrived." 

Lucy blinked, "That's...that's the most on brand thing I've ever heard for Ivy."

"Isn't it though?" Erin said as she tilted her head to the side.

Ivy jumped over the last step on the staircase and slid to a stop in front of Erin's desk, panting, "Why...do I...jesus christ..." she muttered as she laid her forehead on Erin's desk as Erin stared in bemusement and Lucy snickered. 

"Why do I have weird ass appointments all day? Appointments that make it seem like I have a DATE?" Ivy lifted her head up on the last word to glare accusingly at Erin and Lucy who both looked way more smug than they had any right to. 

"We knew that you would always have an excuse to not go on that date that Rami and I had to plan for you so we," Lucy nodded at Erin who wiggled her fingers at Ivy, "took the liberty to make sure you had time to go on that date that Rami, and I, have so graciously set up for you."

Ivy's eyes darted between Lucy and Erin as she chewed over Lucy's words, "You also had a say in who Rami picked to be my date this evening?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I didn't want you to suffer THAT much." 

Ivy wracked her brain to come up with a reason for why she couldn't get to any of the appointments, or how to get out of the date but she kept coming up empty or poking holes in her own plan.

She groaned and let her forehead thump against the desk. 

Lucy yelped and Erin grabbed Ivy's collar to pull her up right, "Are you kidding? Don't do that! You can't bruise yourself before your date!"

~~~

"So, we're meeting at 7?"

"Yeah, man. There's this new Italian place I want to check out with you."

"Rami, oh my god, are you asking me out on a _date?" _

Rami chuckled as Lucy shot him a thumbs up from across the couch as Erin and Ivy hung up and promised to keep her updated. 

"Yeah, I guess I am bud."

"This is all happening so fast, I don't even know what to SAY." Joe said as he paced around his apartment. 

"Just say you'll meet me outside of Etna's at 7."

"Yeah, bud, sounds good." Joe cleared his throat and before he could really think about what he was saying asked, "Are Lucy and Ivy coming with us?"

There was a beat then, "No man, it's just going to be us. I hope that's cool. I know I'm not as sexy as Ivy but I could wear something low cut and try-"

"NOPE. That will not be necessary."

"Alright, just thought I'd offer. What? Oh. Lucy just said she still wants me to wear something low cut and for you to wear something that will show off some leg."

"Tell her I have this little black number with a thigh high slit."

Rami's muffled voice relayed Joe's message and he could hear Lucy snort.

"She's very excited to see it."

"Great. I'll see you at 7 bud."

"See ya." 

Joe hung up and heaved a sigh as he opened up his text thread with Ivy. He was tempted to invite Ivy himself but he closed out before he could fully talk himself into doing anything.

~~~

Lucy's hand made contact with Rami's as they high fived. 

"You played your part beautifully babe."

"Thanks, Erin has everything good to go with Ivy, right?"

Lucy nodded, "When I hung up Ivy had made peace with the fact it was happening and was heading out."

"Perfect. And Joe's good to go so now, we can just relax and-"

Lucy whipped her head around with wide eyes, "RELAX? Are you kidding me Malik? I won't be able to SLEEP until I get confirmation that those two are boning down!"

Rami stared at Lucy with soft eyes. 

"What?"

"Did you say the same thing to your friends before we started dating?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

Rami sighed and nudged her thigh with his foot, "And I didn't think I could love you any more than I already do."

~~~

Ivy tugged the hemline down on the dress Erin had helped her pick out. She thanked the stars that the fabric was black and prayed to whatever deity was in charge of sweat glands to help hers not be so overactive. 

The embroidered flowers running down the front were a false cheerfulness she did not feel about this date. Even with Lucy's help she was sure Rami had picked some terrible guy or worse, his twin brother as a joke. 

The heels of her sandals slapped on the pavement as she crested the hill to get to Etna's. She stopped dead in her tracks causing a small pile up of humans behind her as she stared at the last person she expected to see outside of Etna's.

Joe. 

Standing outside of Etna's.

The place that Lucy and Rami had planned for her to have her date at. 

All of a sudden her pulse quickened as she contemplated just what this meant for her. 

Was Joe her date? 

Did Rami and Lucy really come through for her this one time?

She took a few deep breathes and without realizing it, was in front of Joe,

"Hi."

Joe looked up from his phone to grunt back a hi then looked back down at his phone only to do a comical double take as he fully took in who was standing in front of him.

"Hi, yourself." He breathed out as he slid his phone into his pocket.

Ivy's hair was in soft waves that increased his desire to thread his fingers through her hair. She looked radiant. The soft smile that broke across her face as she contemplated Joe made his eyes go soft.

"I, uh, I like your sweater." she said as she fiddled with the bag she was holding. 

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Joe smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"So, what are you doing here?"

Joe looked over Ivy's shoulder, "Well, Rami said to meet him here for a date so, here I am."

"Huh, funny. Lucy and Erin cashed in on that bet we lost and planned a date for me today here too..."

Her eyes got wide and locked onto Joe's as the sentence faded from her mouth and Joe's eyes widened as the realization of the hoops and scamming that had to go into this plan washed over them like a wave. 

"I know I should be upset but I'm actually really proud of them for organizing this. I mean, the amount of time and effort it took is...really impressive." Ivy said begrudgingly as she crossed her arms.

The dazed look on Joe's face was almost comical, "Yeah, I-wow. I'm impressed." He looked down at Ivy, "So, wait. Am I...your date?" 

"That's what it's looking like, Ace." Ivy fidgeted with her purse as she became entranced with the ground, "Are you...disappointed?"

Joe's eyes grew wide as he placed a hand on Ivy's shoulder,"What? No! God. Ivy. no. Not at all. I'm just happy you weren't stuck with some loser."

Ivy smiled, "Me too. Though I think I did get stuck with an even bigger loser." 

Joe rolled his eyes, "Alright, funny guy, let's go eat some food."

Ivy giggled as Joe reached around her and opened the door for her. She stepped into the dim room and waited for her date to come in as well. 

~~~

"Okay but you have to admit, Abbey Road is one of the most iconic albums in history!" Joe spluttered as the ice cream cone he was holding was in very real danger of toppling as he moved his arms around in incredulity. 

"Yeah, in terms of album cover art. Not so much in terms of music. That's what Sgt. Pepper is for." Ivy explained calmly as she excavated a large piece of chocolate from her own ice cream with her spoon and popped it into her mouth. 

"Well, you're wrong, but that's fine. You just sit there in your wrongness and be wrong." Joe shrugged as he took a lick of his own cone and admired how the setting sun played up the colors of Ivy's hair. 

Ivy hummed as they continued walked back to her apartment. She had protested, saying she didn't want Joe to walk all that way but even her protests sounded weak to her ears.

"Well, if I'm so wrong what's your favorite Beatles album?" Joe bumped his hip against Ivy, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

Ivy brought another spoonful of ice cream up to her lips (the pornographic thoughts Joe had had as he watched her take the spoon out of her mouth was criminal) and contemplated Joe's question.

She swallowed, "Revolver."

"WHAT? You just said Sgt. Pepper was their most iconic!" Joe cried. 

Ivy shrugged, "Yeah, it is. But you asked what my _favorite_ Beatles album is and it's Revolver. Those are two very different questions to be asking a person."

Joe stared at her incredulously and shook his head, "Well, at least we agree on that." 

"Your favorite album is Revolver too?" 

Joe nodded in agreement as he took a particularly over the top lick of his ice cream and Ivy swallowed loudly wondering what else he could do with that tongue. 

She was shaken from her thoughts as she realized they had reached her apartment. She looked up and then back at Joe, "You know, I do have all of the Beatles records in my apartment. We should probably listen to them and settle this once and for all."

Joe nodded, "I think you're absolutely correct." 

It was the only time Joe had thrown out ice cream and not been upset about how wasteful it was as he scurried behind Ivy to follow her to her apartment. 

~~~

Ivy wracked her brain as she desperately tried to remember if everything was clean, or at the very least, not a disaster. She cracked the door a little and did a sweep with her eyes before deeming it acceptable and waving Joe into her home. 

Joe walked in and was struck with how much this place screamed of Ivy. Concert posters took up all of the wall space. Her collection of records were kept in milk cartons lined up against the wall. Books were crammed into a book shelf that had started sagging under the weight of all the stories, so piles of books littered the room. The various lamps she was turning on lent a soft light to the whole place and made it feel warm and cozy. 

Ivy lit a candle as she studied Joe taking it all in. "If you want, you can get out which Beatles record we should start with. They're organized by band name."

"Of course they are." 

"Just because I like things organized..." she trailed off as she set the candle down and bent down to take her shoes off.

Joe snickered as he bent down to flip through her records. He was shocked by Ivy's extensive collection. He felt he had had a solid idea of what to expect and what music Ivy enjoyed, then he'd flip to the next record and it would be a band that came out of left field.

Classic rock, jazz, pop, indie, 80's synth bands. Bands and albums he had heard of and others he had never heard of till just now. He finally found Revolver and was getting ready to pop it on the turntable when Ivy inhaled sharply. 

He looked over his shoulder at her, "What?"

Ivy was ramrod straight, hands clenched into fists as an internal conflict played across her face, she finally breathed out and walked to Joe, "Sorry, it's just. Can I do it? I have a very specific way that I treat my records and it makes me nervous when other people touch them."

Joe stared at Ivy for a beat, then blinked, "You're the strangest girl I've ever met." 

Ivy reached her hands out to gently pry the record from his hands, "Thanks. Now give me my Beatles album before you muck it up."

Joe held his hands up in easy surrender as he watched her carefully extract it from its sleeve and wipe it down, then carefully set it on the turntable. He admired the way that she handled things. Especially music. She was so passionate about it. All aspects of music. She respected it and she had imparted her many "rules" she had about music to Joe over the course of their date. 

She hated being on her phone during a concert, ("They spent so much time preparing for it! It's like any other theatre performance!") to how she handled her records to how she organized her playlists. He was endeared by how much she cared. 

As the opening notes of _Taxman_ eked through the speakers, Ivy tapped her foot to the beat then turned to find her face was in line with Joe's chest. She yipped, "Gah! I didn't know you were that close."

"Sorry, I can move away-" Joe was cut off as Ivy's hand snapped out and grabbed his hand, "It's okay. I-I don't mind you being close." She mumbled. 

Joe's eyebrow quirked up, "Yeah? How about this close?" 

He took another step towards her. 

Ivy felt her breath hitch, "That's fine."

"How about now?" He took another step and tilted her chin up as he looked down at her.

She swallowed thickly as she nodded. 

He leaned down so when he spoke his next words, his lips brushed against hers with every other syllable. 

"How about now?" 

Ivy flung her arms around his neck and pulled Joe down into a kiss that had been building up for far too long. She ran her hands through the short hairs at the base of his neck, causing a small moan to erupt from him.

Joe felt Ivy's lips curl up into a smile as he moaned and that almost caused him to become completely undone. His arms wound tighter around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

Ivy felt the breath leaving her lungs as he leaned into her even more, causing her to stand on her tip toes and kiss him back even harder. 

As she tried to get on Joe's level her knees buckled ("I still can't believe your knees _buckled. _What are you? A heroine in a Jane Austen novel?" "I'm going to smother you with this pillow, is THAT something a Jane Austen heroine does?") which caused her to fall back and Joe's lips to leave hers. 

Heavy breathing filled the silence as _Eleanor Rigby_ started up telling her tale of rice and sadness. 

"Okay, so, uhm, that was...yeah. Wow." Ivy said as she blinked, trying to process what had just happened.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Joe chuckled as he reached out to brush a piece of Ivy's hair out of her face and saw her eyes soften. He tucked away that piece of knowledge for later. 

"So, what now?"

Ivy smirked, "This" and leaned up to press a deeper kiss to Joe's lips who returned it with equal fervor.

In between kissing Ivy's (beautiful, perfect, he could write sonnets about them) lips, he muttered, "While I love this, should we maybe go somewhere...else?"

Ivy smirked against Joe's lips, "Joseph, are you asking me to show you my room?"

Joe pulled back immediately with wide eyes, grasping at her forearms, "I mean-if you don't want to I totally get that. I'm so sorry I thought-I just- I mean, we KISSED, so, and, I just, I mean, I've wanted to do that since I laid eyes on you and-"

She cut him off with another kiss.

"I'm giving you shit, c'mon. If we don't get to my room now I'm about to do things on my couch that should never be done on a couch outside of porn."

Joe had never run so fast in his life. 


End file.
